It is well known that a Yoga practitioner must assume respective postures for performing respective Yoga exercises. However, up to now Yoga practitioners have assumed respective postures by themselves without the aid of specific devices. This possesses essential disadvantages which will be described hereinbelow. The Yoga exercises assure medical and restoring action only in the case when they are correctly performed. Sinc the Yoga exercises are substantially complicated to be performed, a person which is going to start exercising encounters many difficulties. Such person may have no time for lengthy studying, the user may not be sufficiently persistent, and may not have a trainer for providing competent help, many hours are usually necessary in order to arrive at correct postures. Furthermore interruptions in studying make the process even more complicated and return the practitioner back to initial condition. Execessive weight or age may also be a deterrent to practicing Yoga exercises.